Carpenters and tradesmen require the use of workbenches of varying designs on construction sites. Further, the workbenches vary in size and dimension with respect to the type of work being performed and the type of lumber being utilized. In particular, with respect to finishing work involving floor trim, ceiling trim and door jamb trim, it is necessary to have a workbench which supports this type of material which normally comes in long pieces, and to further be adjustable in height to accommodate the saw utilized for this fine detail work in matching up the pieces of trim. Further, since the trim is installed toward the end of the construction process, the carpenter or tradesman must follow the layout of the residence or building in order to move from room to room to obtain the necessary measurements and the necessary lumber. It is therefore desirable to have a workbench which permits the power saw to be mounted thereon and which also permits a single operator to move the workbench with the power saw secured thereto, from room to room or building to building in an easy manner in order to expedite the installation of this type of woodwork trim.